


野兽浪漫28

by afufu



Category: afu
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afufu/pseuds/afufu





	野兽浪漫28

白盐伸手碰了碰席来的脸，才露在空气里没一会儿，和身体其他部分散出的热气相比已经是冷冰冰的了。  
他猛地起身往门口走去，摸索着打开了房间的取暖系统，正伸手感受温度变化时，一个人从身后拥了上来。

席来还带着被窝的热气，像大型暖手炉一样贴在他的后背：“反正等会儿也要热……”  
似乎觉得口头调戏不过瘾，席来干脆揪着白盐的衣领一路退回床边，他的腿绊了一下，向后摔倒的时候被白盐抱起换了位置。

正好一步到位，席来蹬掉脚上的拖鞋，跪坐在白盐身上。他披着的睡袍本就遮不住什么风光，眼下更是将他完全暴露在了空气里，他大大方方地敞着身体，俯下身亲了亲白盐的嘴唇。

看白盐似乎无动于衷，席来倒也不气，更跃跃欲试了些。  
他磨磨蹭蹭地解开白盐的浴袍，等两人的皮肤带着体温挨到一块儿时又亲了亲白盐，他整个人往下滑了滑，随便在身上披着的睡袍转而兜头蒙住了他。

席来在朦胧的黑暗里顺着白盐的小腹一路亲了下去，在碰到终点时，他半分犹豫都没有，低头含住了白盐的性器。  
只是不太顺利，几乎是他舌尖刚刚触到那器官，就被白盐提溜着坐回了原位。  
刚才是上边的嘴巴含了一瞬，现在是下边的穴口一张一翕和身下狰狞的器官隐隐契合。

白盐的喉结动了动，手指沿着他的眉骨一路蜿蜒向下，最后停在了嘴巴，他点了点席来的嘴唇，声音略哑：“席来……”  
“是我。”席来在他身上挪了挪，全然勃起的性器已经抵在了甬道的入口，他一手撑在身后，另一只握住白盐点在自己唇间的手，抬起身缓缓地坐了下去。

到底是八个月没开荤，也不在发情期，性器刚刚埋入顶端就陷入了困境。  
席来吃疼，冷汗瞬间打湿了颊边的头发，但他仍笑着，重新把自己撑起些，似是打算破釜沉舟坐下去。

白盐的手稳稳地握住了他的腰，硬生生地把人钳制在了半空，他的大脑显然和性器官是分离开的，“会受伤。”  
席来满不在乎：“伤会好。”

看腰间的手毫无放松的征兆，手的主人似乎也没有进行下一步的欲望。席来侧身打算掰开他的手，试了试，发现没了海棠的自己确实无法和白盐抗衡。  
他眼珠一转，前一晚突击读过的所有作品一股脑涌到舌尖。他仿照记忆里的情节，靠近白盐耳旁，手掌抚摸着他的脸庞：“白盐，我在这儿，我是你的，你可以对我做任何事……”  
似乎觉得还不够，席来直起身，指尖暧昧地摩挲着自己的下嘴唇，又点在白盐唇上：“你有我的许可。”

白盐的眼神逐渐转深，像是深夜的海水，极度迷人却又富含危险。  
获得了许可的白部长重新抱起身上的人，两人叠在一起靠坐在了床头。

席来在动作变换间变成了背对着白盐，却正对着淋浴间的镜子，他能看清身后的人，但又觉得看不清。隐隐觉得自己似乎打开了不得了的开关，手指紧张地攥住了身下的床单。  
白盐笑着看他的手指，顺便也松了自己手上的力度，垂眼去看，席来腰间已经浮起了指痕。

他抬手摸了摸自己留下的真实痕迹，手指顺着席来的腰侧一路向下，又在中途换了方向，指腹贴在了他的脊骨。  
席来瘦了许多，脊骨颇有些嶙峋地凸起，白盐低头吻了吻那些凸起，手指在温柔的吻间插入了甬道。

只是一根手指，席来就觉得自己的脊梁像是通过了几万伏的电流，他像一只炸了毛的猫弓起了后背，不自觉地屏住了呼吸。  
待第二根手指进入时，他受不住了一样回身握住了白盐的手臂，像是乞求。  
但手臂的主人坚决地拒绝了他，白盐亲他的耳尖，离开时舌尖暧昧地舔了舔他的耳廓。

席来从来不知道自己这么敏感，他又直起腰，手指胡乱揪住床单，只能大口大口呼气。

第三根手指的加入像是打开了席来体内的阀门，他只觉得身体里汪着的液体随着手指的扩张泄了出去，温热的液体在离开身体的一瞬变得冰凉。他难受地扭着腰肢，高高地抬起了下巴，声音破碎：“糖糖……”

“嗯？”白盐的声音比他清明得多，他的手指依然不疾不徐地耐心在甬道里进出，偶尔像是不经意般擦过敏感的点，“怎么了？”  
“进……进来……”

白盐抽出手指，沾了体液的手指原路返回，最后到了他唇边：“你要什么进去？”  
席来气死了，一口咬住作恶的手指，恶狠狠道：“我要你进来！”

席团长再没机会说出一个完整的句子。  
白盐自他身后全部没入，待性器被完整地包裹时，两人均发出了一声喟叹。

席来在他身前跪着，一双手随着身后的动作找不到落点，他向后抬了抬肘，就被白盐反剪了两只手臂，肩膀又被向下压了几分。  
他看到镜中的自己面色潮红，腰沉得极低，可屁股却抬得很高。这当口，不正经的席团长脑袋里却飘过风水学里的一句话，镜子对着床不好。

白盐似是感受到了他的走神，他彻底从席来的身体里抽离，又在下一瞬狠狠地将自己嵌了进去，强行唤回了席来所有的注意力。

肉体相碰撞的声音在狭小的空间里异常清晰，席来听见自己的呜咽声，白盐的每一个动作都让他爽得几近痉挛，已被开发过的身体根本经不住这样的“磨难”。  
他在狂风暴雨的洗礼下艰难转身，白盐看出了他的意图，维持着两人交合的姿势给他翻了个面。

席来满足地闭上眼，两条腿缠在白盐腰间，还不忘往下压了压。  
直到白盐的性器触到了他体内最隐秘的开口处。  
只微微张开了一条缝的生殖腔就引起了白盐的注意，他俯下身碰了碰席来的耳朵：“打开。”

席来的腿被打开了到了极致，但生殖腔却迟迟不肯彻底让开通道。  
白盐的每一记抽插都恶狠狠地顶在那条缝隙，疼，却又能带起极致的欢愉。

席来只觉得自己像搁浅的鲸，拼命呼吸却得不到半点氧气，他只能徒劳地将脸紧贴在床边，生理泪水在床单上洇出了一片明显的痕迹。  
白盐却在他失去对身体掌控的一瞬，硬生生地挤进了生殖腔。

被强行入侵的席来身体抖得厉害，他语不成声地自喉间发出破碎的呻吟，整个人不受控地向后躲着。  
可身下就是床，他无处可逃。

属于Omega的娇小的性器笔挺地竖在他的小腹，前端已经溢出了透明的液体，柱体随着主人被顶撞微微颤着。  
席来感觉自己的脖侧攀上了鸡皮疙瘩，他忍不住哭泣出声，以手捂眼，却在临界点的一瞬被恶意堵住了抒发的通道。  
他抵着白盐的肩膀不停地向上耸，却又在下一次徒劳地被捉回原地。

席来被快感磨砺地几近崩溃，眼角被眼泪浸得发红，脚尖在空中绷紧又放松，他忍不住求饶，也不知道自己说了些什么。  
白盐伸手抹掉了他的眼泪，将他的挣扎按回原地：“等等我。”

几乎放弃了对自己控制的席来在最后几秒却恢复了所有的理智，他的声音已经哑得不能再哑，音色远比不上平时，掺杂了欲望却更勾人，他重新拥住白盐，低声说：“再……再给我一个孩子吧。”

白盐说了声“好”，松开了对他所有的桎梏，他在温暖潮湿的甬道里横冲直撞，是拿到了许可的肆意妄为，也是满腔不安与欲望的直接抒发。  
Alpha浓郁的信息素冲入体内时，席来也射精了，他眼前发茫，只觉得结不断地在体内胀大。他伸出手，不知道自己想要握住什么，但还是将手停在了空中。

没等多久，一只温暖的手和他十指相扣，白盐的声音像是很远，悠悠地挂在云端，他低声说：“睡吧……睡吧，席来。”


End file.
